1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a toy figure which has the ability to be stretchable and/or posable and, more particularly, the invention relates to a figure which has movable body parts and which may be altered by the user to be in a stretchable and posable state.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Many types of toy figures (e.g., dolls) have been made and marketed, including various types of toy figures which have the ability to perform assorted amusing and entertaining functions. Some of these toy figures have been made of materials which allow the toy figure to be stretched by the user of the toy.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,336 to Kuhn (Oct. 2, 1979) discloses a toy figure having a skin of elastic film and a filling of a high viscosity material. The toy figure disclosed therein is stretchable, but once the stretching force is removed, the figure assumes its original shape and position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,923 to Rosenberg (Aug. 31, 1971) discloses an amusement device or toy which includes an elastic container in a desired configuration and a dilatant suspension inside the container.
Although the devices described above may be entertaining, it would be desirable to provide a figure which can be stretched and posed, including the ability to pose the figure in a stretched state. It would also be desirable to provide a figure which the user may alter from an unposable and/or unstretchable state to a posable and/or stretchable state.